battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Raik
Raik 'is the name of the fictional continent that [[Battle For Understanding How Satire Works|''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works]] takes place in. It's where a lot of the show's events occur, and where most of the characters originate. Geography Maps in Raik are based off hexagons so they use a three coordinate system for the Raikan compass. In this compass there are six main directions pointing along the edges between hexagons and six additional directions pointing across the edges between hexagons. The set of directions that point along the edges are known as the puair (/puɑiɹ/) set of directions, and the set pointing across the edges are known as the ezom (/ezɑm/) set; though these names aren’t used very often. The directions in the puair set are Vaq (/vɑq/), Beq (/beq/), Liw (/liu/), Riw (/ru/), Gaz (/gæz/), and Xaz (/zæz/ or /ksæz/). The directions in the ezom set are Yaq (/jɑɢ/), Eiz (/eiz/), Few (/feu/), Iaq (/ɑiæq/), Hiz (/hiz/ or /hɪz/), and Aiq (/eiq/). Although we haven't seen much of Raik yet, what is known is that it is mostly a warm place. The xazhizern and central regions are comprised of desert and dusty badlands, and where Ikir City, the show's main city, is found. The vaqern regions of Raik are known to be mountainous, while the beqern and eizirn regions are mainly jungle and rainforest zones. About two countries are named in Raik, but more exist. Located eiz of the continent is an archipelago chain called the Derzanos. It's considered a small nation and has about 40,000 inhabitants. The center of Raik, along with Ikir City, rests in Faan. Flora and fauna Plant life, ignoring objects, is quite abundant in Raik's more flourishing regions. Where the show takes place, however, you get less of that magic, with cacti, wildflowers, shrubs, and various grasses taking up much of a flora life. Animals seen/mentioned in Raik include rabbits, wolves, hyenas, lions, elephants, hippos, and donkeys, given the hotter climates. That being said, animals aren't seen too often because the show doesn't focus on that. Politics and Society Each country inside of Raik is ran by their own leader. Apparently, things in the continent are currently on the border of okay, but there is a recognizable lack of nonobject representation, given that they are a minority compared to the object majority. Currency The official currency of Raik is the Raikan ''adim. ''The cash comes in bill form and coin form, and the bills have random colors. The coins include pennies, nickels, dimes, quarters and halves (50 cents). The bills have denominations of 5$, 10$, 20$, 50$, and 100$. Fives are purple, tens are blue, twenties are red, 50s are green, and hundred dollar bills are orange. Trivia * Raik, while it doesn't exist in our world, is shown to have a very strong African influence with hints of an Asian inspiration as well. * Raik's name means essentially nothing, and was picked because the creator thought the made up word sounded interesting. * More of the continent and its history will be discovered in later episodes of the series. * The country that the series takes place in is named ''Faan, ''mentioned by Charger. Faan has the continent's biggest capital, Ikir City. * The time zone of Raik is called RST, or '''Raik Standard Time. * Raik is stated to be a secular place, and lacks an official religion. The countries inside, however, may disagree with that notion, but to what extent is not known at this time. * Despite it being a continent, the population in Raik is only about 1 million. This could imply that the Earth in the BFUHSW universe is much less populated.